When It Rains
by Sweet Lie
Summary: PostDH. Ginny is tired of seeing everybody miserable. She decides that a certain someone needs a wake up call.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Big surprise.

This is post Deathly Hallows but ignore the last chapter.

* * *

**When It Rains**

* * *

"Dinner is ready!" 

Everyone gathered around the table. Silence ruled as each member of the family started to eat the meal that Mrs. Weasley had so eagerly cooked. It was all that she did now. Cook. She cooked during the day. She cooked during the night. It didn't matter if someone was hungry or not. Once in a while she would be found in the kitchen, in the middle of the night, baking a cake that no one would eat. And nobody seemed to want to stop her. Dad once tried to talk to her, but she just pushed him away and, when he insisted, she burst into tears. Nobody had ever dared to do it again.

"Do you want more potatoes, Ron?"

I looked sadly at my younger brother as he refused. His plate wasn't full like it used to be. Normally, I would mock him and ask him if he was sick. Ron would answer something like 'bugger off', everyone would laugh and Mum would tell us to stop. The twins would ignore her, as usually, and say something that would embarrass him.

The twins… they were no longer the twins… Fred and George didn't exist anymore. Now it was only George. And he didn't seem to find Ron's lack of apetite amusing. He was eating but his eyes were distant. They had lost their shine. I knew that there would be no more jokes. Not without Fred. It just wasn't the same.

I was suddenly facing a dilema. Now how would I talk about them? It was always Fred and George. Who turned Ron's hair pink? Fred and George did. Who put too much salt in the food? Fred and George did. "Fred and George are the best prankster in the world" I used to say. But now it was only George. _George is the best prankster in the world_. That didn't sound right, something was missing. I felt like crying, but I didn't. Never was much of a crier.

_When it rains_

_O__n this side of town it touches__ e__verything_

_Just s__ay it again and mean it_

_We don't miss a thing_

"This is delicious, Mum."

"Thank you, Percy."

Percy was back now. He tried hard, I had to admit it, he tried very hard to please everyone. I couldn't even recognise him anymore, which was bad. I didn't want a kind, helping Percy, I wanted the arrogant one, the prick who stayed for hours in his room studying and would yell at whoever interrupted him. He had changed. Everybody had. And I didn't like changes.

"So where's Harry?" asked Dad.

"Upstairs" answered Ron, almost mechanically.

"Still?"

"Still."

It was a new routine now. Ever since _it_ ended. Everybody already knew that Harry never ate with us; he did nothing with us. But there was always someone who would ask as if the fact that the empty chair standing in the the kitchen was something unsual. Everything had changed now. Now he was always stuck in Ron's room, hanging out with his personal demons, as if Voldemort had won and darkness had taken over the world. But it didn't. Harry Potter had finally defeated the most powerfull dark wizard of all times, but there was never a celebration, a big party for the victory. No, instead there were funerals. And instead of having the time of his life, the 'Boy-Who-Lived' was sulking in his best friend's bedroom.

"Are you sure you don't want more food, dears?" asked Mum.

"Yes."

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the __blackest hole_

_And convinced__ yourself that it's not the reason_

_Y__ou don't__ see the sun anymore_

After dinner, everyone went back to their rooms. And like always, I stand in mine, lying in my bed and looking at the ceiling, listening to the clock tick. Suddenley, I was possessed by so much anger that I was afraid I might explode at any second. I didn't know where it had came from and why exactly, but I had the sudden urge to kick something. So I went into Ron's room. I opened the door quietly so I wouldn't wake Ron up and walked over to Harry's bed.

"Ginny?"

I almost jumped with surprise. I didn't expect him to be awake.

"Sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay" I managed to say.

For a minute neither of us said a word. Then I rememeberd why I came there in the first place and spoke up.

"Could you meet me downstairs in five minutes?"

"Er… sure, but… why?"

"Just don't be late" I whispered, ignoring his question, as I left the room and closed the door behind me.

As I was waiting in the living room, I went through everything I was going to say. When he arrived, though, I found myself speachless. I couldn't remember what I wanted to say to him, my mind was blank. Guess I should have seen that coming.

I looked around, trying to regain composture, thinking of something to say. Something to release that anger. I looked through the window and saw it was raining. A crazy thought ran through my mind.

"Come with me" I simply said.

"What? Where?"

I didn't respond. I walked over to the door and stepped outside.

"Ginny, what are you doing? It's pouring out there!"

I ignored him, so he went after me.

_Oh oh,__ how could you do it?_

_Oh I, __I never saw it coming_

_Oh oh,__ I need an ending_

_So why can't you stay_

_Just__ long enough to explain_

It was dark. The rain was falling hard and soon our clothes were soaked. Harry kept trying to get me to explain him what was happening, but I just stood there, with my eyes closed, feeling the drops of the cold rain wetting my hair and pijamas.

"Ginny, what did you bring me here for?"

I opened my eyes and looked to his green ones and was disappointed with what I saw. They weren't bright anymore, they were dull. They had changed. Why did everything had to change? Why couldn't things just stay the same? The war was over, we were supposed to be this big happy family and I was supposed to be snogging Harry like there was no tomorrow. Instead, I was in the middle of the rain, shivering like mad.

I was never much of a crier. Actually, I've always considered myself somewhat of a strong person. But I wasn't strong enough to stop the tears that started to fall. It was just a couple of tears, no big deal.

"Ginny, are you… are you crying?" Harry was clearly surprised and I didn't blame him. I don't think he ever saw me cry. I cried harder when I felt his arms around me. That's when I collapsed. I buried my head in his chest, sobbing like a five-year-old as he tried to calm me down. "Shh, it's okay, Ginny. Don't cry. What's wrong?"

"How dare you?" I said between sobs. "How dare you taking away my hope?"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You're always sulking! Don't do that! You don't have the right to sulk! You saved the world, now you're free to live your life! Free! Free as a bird!" I shouted. Harry was looking at me strangley with a worried expression on his face. "But you're sulking!"

"I'm not sulking" he denied.

"You spend your days locked in Ron's room staring at the walls, feeling sorry for yourself! If that's not sulking then I don't know what it is!"

"Ginny…"

_And when it rains_

_You always find an escape_

_Just running away from all of the ones who love you_

_From everything_

_You made yourself a bed at the bottom of the blackest __hole_

_And y__ou'll sleep till May and you'll say that_

_Y__ou don't__ wanna see the sun anymore_

"Don't! Don't even try, Harry, it doesn't work anymore! Ron and Hermione may buy it but I'm sick of it!" I knew that what I was saying didn't make much sense but I didn't care. All I wanted was to make the anger go away.

"How can you even accuse me of sulking? You're not exactly jumping for joy!" he snapped.

"My brother died!"

"And I'm sorry! I really am! I never wanted these many people to die!"

"It's been months, Harry! You were supposed to be over it!" I shouted. "You were supposed to be kissing me like there was no tomorrow!"

"Do you want me to kiss you?"

"No! You don't get it, do you?! I don't want you to kiss me, I want you to _want to_ kiss me!"

"What? Ginny, you're not making any sense!"

"Everything has changed now. And it will never be the same again. I knew it wouldn't be easy. I pictured it would be hard for a while, but in my mind you were always there to confort me! You! You would hold me and say that everything would be okay and I would believe it. And then you would kiss me. And it felt right, Harry! I want that! I want that safety! I want that happy ending! Why can't you give it to me?"

"Ginny, let's go inside, it's raining rea-"

"So what? Afraid of getting a little wet, Potter?" I shouted at the top of my lungs. I know I was being unfair, but I wasn't being rational. My brain refused to work. "What are you going to do? Run away like you always do?"

"What do you want from me?" he shouted back, looking as angry as me.

"I want you to wake up, Harry, and start living your life!"

"That's why you brought me here? To wake me up?!"

"Everyone looks like shit! I was hopping that maybe you could act a little more cheerful. It sucks to see everybody sulking! You got what you wanted! Voldemort's gone! Your mission is completed, you know, the reason why you broke up with me!"

Looking back at this moment, I would hate myslef. That was not Ginny Weasley, that was a stranger shouting in the middle of the rain.

We fell silent for a couple of seconds. All the anger seemed to have disappeared.

_Oh oh,__ how could you do it?_

_Oh I, __I never saw it coming_

_Oh oh,__ I need an ending_

_So why can't you stay_

_Just__ long enough to explain_

"This was not supposed to happen. Mum's gone nutters, cooking all the time. Dad's always looking at her with a sad look in his eyes. Ron doesen't eat like an animal… George doesn't smile… Fred's dead and… and Percy is actually being nice!" I looked away from Harry. "This is not how things are supposed to be" I spoke more softly.

My head was spinning and the rain was starting to bother me. But I couldn't move. Where would I go? I had no place to be.

"If only Voldemort were still alive and-" I put my hand in my mouth, shocked with what I just said.

Harry took a few steps towards me.

"When Voldemort tried to kill me… when he pointed his wand at me… do you know what was the last thing that came trough my mind? How your lips felt on mine. And do you know what was the first thing that ever crossed my mind as soon as he died? You." I was taken aback by that revelation. Harry wasn't much of making confessions. I had no idea that I was that important to him. "You must be wondering why I haven't said a thing about this." He was very close now. "I guess I was afraid. Too much had happened too soon. Destroying the Horcruxes, killing Voldemort. It all went so fast. And so many people died, including Fred. I… I don't know…" he sighed. "I guess that what I'm trying to say is… I was a git."

"Are. You **are** a git." I corrected.

He smiled. "See? Not everything has changed."

I couldn't help but smile too.

"Ginny" he said in a more serious tone. "I'm going to do something I should've done a long time go, okay?"

"Okay."

He leaned his head forward and his his lips met mine. It was a simple kiss, a gentle one. When we pulled back, I looked into his eyes. They weren't as bright as the sun, but they weren't dull either.

"You know what? It's really cold here" I said. "Can we go back inside?"

Harry chuckled. "Yeah, sure. Let's go back inside." He put his right arm around me and, together, we went back inside. Yep, the anger had definety dissapeared. Okay, so things change. But maybe change is not so bad after all.

_You can take your time_

_Take my time_

* * *

**A/N**: Okay… so English is not my birth language so sorry for any mistakes. If you see something worth mentioning, please do it. I will be forever thankful :). The song is 'When It Rains' by Paramore, great band by the way. Please be so kind and review, even though this is a huge cliché (probably there are a lot of theses around here). It will mean a lot to me!xD 


End file.
